Rue's Story
by zuri123
Summary: This is the story of Rue and her story as she is prepared and enetered in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Rated T becuase it's the Hunger Games. There's gonna be violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**I don't own the Hunger Games (remember it, because I'm not repeating it)**

**Rue's POV**

District 11. The farming District. The place where orchards stretch on forever. Where grain is farmed and trees are grown. My home. I am Rue Theyer.

I have lived hear all my life, but then again, so has everyone else. We've been farmers since anyone can remember. We've also been forced to watch the Hunger Games since anyone can remember. Every year it's the same. Go to the reaping. A girl is picked. A boy is picked. They go to the capital. A week later they go in the arena. We watch them both die. Sometimes one of them has lived. Like Seeder. She's a good friend of my mother. Sometimes, when the officials aren't around, she gives us a little money, or some food. We were lucky. Most people don't get hand outs like this.

It's going to be the 74th year of the Hunger Games this year. It's my first year in the reaping. I'm twelve. My name is entered seventeen times. Seeder says that that's fairly good odds, because our district is so big. I'm confident that my name won't be picked. There are so many others.

The bell rings, and we all line up to sign in. I find my friend in the line, Lily. She's also twelve, but her name is only entered five times. We line up in the line and eventually reach the sign in. They take our hands and take a drop of blood, scan it, and tell us where to stand. It only hurts a little bit when they take the blood, like a prick when you touch the thorn of a rose.

We stand in our spot at the front of the group of girls. Then, the mayor comes out and reads a welcome speech. Then some other officials, Seeder and Chaff, this years mentors, and the head peacekeeper come out. I hate the head peacekeeper, but I would never say that out loud. The last person that said that was taken by the peacekeepers and we haven't seen him since.

Then the district escort comes out. Flo. She's all bouncy, jittery, and happy. Her skin is dyed the most un-natural looking shade of blue, and her hair is dyed hot pink with bright yellow, green, purple, and blue feathers running through it. She wears a purple and green feathery dress, and huge feather earrings. She's crazy, yet reminds me of some sort of colorful bird. Flo steps up to the microphone.

"Oh, Happy Hunger Games everyone! Happy Hunger Games." She chirps.

She claps hysterically and continues talking.

"We now have a wonderful film, brought to you by the capital."

The film plays, but I don't pay attention to it. All I can wonder is how long this is going to take so we can get back to the orchards and forget about all of this. I love being in the trees, away from the barbed wire, machine guns, and suspicious glares of the peacekeepers. I like to talk to the Mocking Jays up in the trees, tossing them the occasional fruit. The film ends, and Flo starts talking again.

"The time has come for the tributes to be chosen! Let's start with the boys!" The says eagerly and trots over to the reaping bowl on her left. She pulls out a name and skips back to the microphone.

"Thresh Harson" She says.

The boy that steps up must be at least six feet high. He's built like an ox. I've never seen him before, he must work at the fields on the opposite end of the district from the orchards. Thresh walks up to the stage and stares into the distance.

"Now it's the girls turn." She practically shouts. She really doesn't need a microphone. She hops over to the reaping bowl on her right and pulls out a name from towards the bottom of the bowl.

I'm thinking about how I will tell the mocking jays about this years reaping tomorrow.

"Rue Theyer!" She yells.

My heart drops.

**So, did you like Rue's view on the Hunger Games and the reaping in District Eleven. I just thought that Rue should get some recognition. I was so sad when she died. Review. More to come soon!**


	2. 2: Saying Goodbye

**Rue's POV**

_No. Not me. It's not me I just heard it wrong. It's probably someone else named Rue. There are so many people in the District. There has to be at least one other person named rue. They got picked, not me._

"Rue Theyer?" Flo says again.

_Shoot. It's me._

The people in the crowd of twelve year olds are splitting and making a path for me to get to the stage. I've been singled out. No hope for someone else to go up instead.

"Come on up." Flo encourages.

I slowly start walking to the stage. In the centre Isle, the peacekeepers escort me to the stage, making sure I don't escape. Not that I could escape.

"The tributes from District Eleven!" Flo shouts.

Thresh steps forward to shake my hand. He looks at me with pity. I shake his hand timidly, knowing in a few weeks I will be dead, and he could be plotting to kill me this very moment.

We are taken into the Justice building. It's smells funny, like mold. But the room I go into is nice, with a soft couch made from some fine fabric, and pillows that feel like clouds. I lay down on the couch and wait. The door opens and my mother, father, and my oldest younger sister come in. My other younger sisters were too young to come to the reaping.

We hugged for a long time and didn't say anything. We didn't know how long we had, and the peacekeepers came and took them away. Then I just sat there. Tears streaming down my face. A few minutes later, Lily came in. We hugged. And then she looked at me.

She gave me a necklace with our good luck charm on it. Elegantly carved out of wood from an apple tree that had fallen last year. "Take this. I it will bring you good luck." She hugged me again and left. I just stood there, staring at the charm. Then, I put it on. Just before the peacekeepers came to escort me to the train.

**So, I hope you liked it. I have a lot of spare time this weekend. No homework. For once. Anyway, I hope liked this chapter, and I will be doing the third chapter shortly. Please Review!**


End file.
